I'm taking a survey
by fictionlover94
Summary: Follow up to whats a survey now its Kuki's Pov hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Okay class today were going to take a simple survey," said Mrs. Thompson. The whole class awwed in disgust and then they cleared there desk like they would for a test. Nigel was suspicious about this but said nothing.

Wally looked at Mrs. Thompson, and asked ,"Whats a survey?"

"Wallabee a survey is something you fill out about yourself. Now if anybody has any questions please ask me," she passed out the survey. Kuki looked down at it and smiled. Maybe she could go into an elaborte thing about her rainbow monkey's. She also couldn't help but smile at Wally's question

General:

**Full Name:** Kuki Yue Sanban

**Preferred Name: **Kuki

**Birthday: **June 3

**Age:** 10

_Wally looked at the next question and raised his hand. _

_"Yes Wallabee whats a ok- u- pay- shun?" _

_"What do you have for a job and you can put a student Wallabee," and Mrs. Thompson turned back to her paper work. Kuki thought for a moment and thought that his occupation would be the same as hers. _

**Occupation:** student

**Hometown:** Gallagher

Personal:

**Family:** Mom, dad, my little sister Mushi, grandma Emi, grandpa Yoshi, aunt hana and cousins, Jiro, and Meo

**Friends: **Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Virginia, Fanny, Rachel, Ace, Lizzie [kinda] Laura

**BEST Friend(s):** Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Fanny

**Pets: **none but I want cat and name her Lulu!

**Enemies:** Mushi's boyfriend Sandy

Favorite...:

**Food: **Sushi

**Drink: **Orange Soda

**Color:** green

**Holiday:** christmas

**Book:** uhh I have yet to read teh one my grandma gave me

**Animal: **all of them because they adorable and cute and fuzzy!

**Thing to do:** Hang out with my friends and have tea parties with my rainbow monkey's and play video games against Wally [which I win] watch every show rainbow monkey, go on missions, care for the hamsters.

Have you ever...:

**Been kidnapped: **well uh yea but now he's my sisters boyfriend!

**Held hostage:** I don't know

**Punched someone: **No its mean and rude! Unless I'm defending myself

**Rescued someone: **I tried to save my sister

**Been rescued:** Yea

**Gotten lost:** No I have a giant map in my head of teh world

**Cried during a movie: **Rainbow Monkey everything espically when they learn to share!

**Entered a talent show:** yes I sang the rainbow monkey theme song

This or That:

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **Cake apples are okay if you want something healthy

**Paper or Plastic**: Paper silly its better for the environment

**Rain or Snow: **Snow

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Hot Dog

**Fries or Biscuits:** Fries!

**Bath or shower: **bath with all the bubbles and my rainbow monkey shampoo which makes my hair smell like lavender.

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**When was your first kiss?:** When I was a zombie

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** Could that even happen?

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** I can't tell you that

**Where do babies come from?: **The stork

Right now...:

**What are you eating?:** nothing I'm in a class

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** My red hairband on my wrist

**What are you thinking about:** Wally and rainbow monkeys and what would happen if we got married

Hehe hope you like teh Kuki version!


	2. Chapter 2

General:

**Full Name:** Kuki Yue Sanban

**Preferred Name: **Kuki

**Birthday: **June 3

**Age: **23

**Occupation:** Head of Rainbow Monkey Corporation

**Hometown:** Gallagher

Personal:

**Family:** Mom, dad, my little sister Mushi, I would go into more detail about other family members but that is none of your concern

**Friends: **Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Virginia, Fanny, Rachel, Ace, Lizzie [kinda] Laura

**BEST Friend(s):** Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Fanny

**Pets: **A dog named Spangles

**Enemies:** None

Favorite...:

**Food: **French food is exellent and sushi and others of that nature. I like mustard which is sadly an under used condiment.

**Drink: **Green Herbal tea

**Color:** green

**Holiday:** christmas

**Book:** Sir Arthur Conon Doyle, The adventures of Sherlock Holmes is an exellent read

**Animal: **Its hard to pick only one

**Thing to do:** Work, and I'm expecting my first child its a girl

Have you ever...:

**Been kidnapped: **Not that I know of

**Held hostage:** It was by Ace aka Logan

**Punched someone: **No its mean and rude! Unless I'm defending myself

**Rescued someone: **I tried to save my sister from getting dumped by Sandy

**Been rescued:** Yea

**Gotten lost:** No I have a giant map in my head of teh world and the islands off the coast of Asia

**Cried during a movie: **Rainbow Monkey everything espically when they learn to share!

**Entered a talent show:** yes I played Cry me a river on the violin

This or That:

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **apples cake is good for people who have a sweet tooth

**Paper or Plastic**: Paper its better for the environment

**Rain or Snow: **Snow and rain

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Hamburger

**Fries or Biscuits:** Biscuit

**Bath or shower: **bath with all the bubbles and my rainbow monkey shampoo which makes my hair smell like vaniella

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**When was your first kiss?:** Under the bleachers at a football game

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** Could that even happen?

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** I can't tell you that

**Where do babies come from?: **The uterus which is near a women's abdomen

Right now...:

**What are you eating?:** An Apple

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** My streach marks

**What are you thinking about:** What I'm going to name this baby Wally wants to name her Gertrude.

Hehe hope you like teh Kuki version!


End file.
